DBX
by Iksurmunky
Summary: It's a sequal to all DB and DBZ and DBGT only thing is it's a saga I created somewhere between DBZ and DBGT
1. Default Chapter

As most of you know the whole Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z sagas this begins somewhere between DBZ and DBGT!  
  
On the last episode of Dragon Ball Z we saw our hero blast Majin Buu at a Full aura Supersaiyajin 3 Goku using the Genki Dama (spirit bomb) to totaly disintergrate Majin Buu.  
  
"Who Can This Be!?"  
  
Today begins with Vegeta and Goku training for the next Tenkaichi Budukai inside the little craft, at 9,000 times normal gravity the fused form of Vegeta and Goku, Gogeta as some of you may not know, is training savagely at his best full speed and strength using new techniques and perfecting techniques. Goten and Trunks thinks their father's could use a drink so they both got a really big glass of milk. "Hey Trunks, let's give our dad's milk it'll make 'em really strong!" Said Goten "Yeah, great idea Goten" Trunks followed. they began going towards the capsule seing as how it's shaking violently on the ground and how electricity sparks are flying everywhere. they push a certain button and the door opened they walked slowly inside feeling the intensity of the gravity so they decide to Push it and they go supersaiyajin. As soon as they went supersaiyajin the glass broke and all the milk came splashing to the ground because of the gravity.  
  
Gogeta just stopped and noticed they were in here. "Hey you little tikes wanna train with us?" Goten and Trunks sounding excited both saying the same thing. "Aw really!? Aweseome!" Goten and Trunks got into position. "Fuuuuu...... Sion..... HA!" and instantly they became Gotenks. Their start going at it so fast that if you would just to blink either one would have thrown already 50-100 punches or kicks! They  
  
are fighting furiously all around the corp using zentetsuken (double after image) and ki blasts. Gotenks starts getting beat up bad so he goes supersaiyajin 3 and jumps to the air and throws punches into mid air and Gogeta, looking in alot of pain, was hit all over the body. Then Gogeta also kick it to supersaiyajin 3 and  
  
stared at Gotenks. Gotenks started feeling pain of kicking and punching all over his body and he couldn't move like he was sustained from making a move. He looked at where Gogeta was supposed to be and his still staring right at him. Gotenks thinking it's a zentetsuken breaks the sustainance and tries to follow the ki which he felt everywhere like it wasn't in one place. Then it stopped and the hitting stopped and Gogeta laughed and said "It's my new technique, I call it, Gokomanakiya, It's a much better and longer version of zentetsuken only this time you feel a large ki all around you and I also used Kaio Kan to boost my speed so I could hit you from all over." he smiled, proud of his new technique. Then Gogeta's fusion wore off and not long so did Gotenks.  
  
They stopped training and went into the city and went into KFC! (hehe thought I'd add some real life into it) They ordered a large amount of food and their bill ended up over $550. So Goku seeming to be the only one with extra cash paid the bill and they flew off back to Capsule Corp. On the way Goten and Trunks started to say to each other "Hey Goten. Is Gohan gonna compete this year?"  
  
"I don't think so, mom made him study extra hard because she wants him to get a scholarship"  
  
"Aww bummer, I wanted to see him compete in that silly Saiyaman outfit again hehe"  
  
While their flight was going smooth the clouds in the sky started to darken and everything was very dark. The earth started shacking violently. Their was a huge enormous ki somewhere on earth causing this. Vegeta asked Goku "Is Porunga being summoned!?" sounding astonished as to this ki. Goku replied "It can't be Porunga the sky only gets dark around his area but I don't see him anywhere! And plus his ki is never this high then again, I've never felt his ki before.  
  
What could be causing this new strange powerful ki!? is it good or bad for that matter? Has it come to help or destroy the Z fighters? Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball X On the next episode of Dragon Ball X. The Z fighters all meet at this new force but do not know what it is. could it be an enemy or foe. stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball X. 


	2. Chapter 2

On the last episode of Dragon Ball X Gotenks and Gogeta were training in the capsule Bulma's dad made that he traveled through space a long time ago. While they were heading home from KFC they felt a gigantic ki explode.  
  
Trunks and Goten start argueing about who it is "I bet it's someone nice!" Goten said firmly "Oh yeah I bet you whatever it is it's evil and my dad's gonna beat it up!"Trunks replied. Goku asks Vegeta "You wanna check it out Vegeta? It'll be a good chance to test our new strength." "Yes it will be a perfect chance indeed Kakorott. Trunks I want you to go home and tell mom where we're going." Vegeta said sounding strict "Same goes for you Goten." Goten and trunks mumble "Awww ... Man!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta begin to fly off towards the heavy ki. As they flew they felt it get stronger but strangely it kept rising. Once they reached the ki Tien, Yamcha, Chaotzu, Krillin, and Piccolo already staring at this new person. They were all astonish because the heavy ki was comming from a human. He had on a blue shirt, blue pants, a black belt, and had the exact same hair as Goku. Vegeta saw the fighter training just punching the air and crippling mountains and mountains down to ash, then something hit him! He looked like Goku and himself!! "Goku doesn't he look kinda like you and me fighting each other!!" Goku gasped and was caught dead. He replied "Yes they do! Hey you guys down there whats your name!?" " the mysterious men flew up to Goku and Vegeta "I've been  
  
waiting for you Goku."One said, "I've been waiting for you too Vegeta."another said. "That still doesn't answer my question. What are your names!?" Goku shouted anxiously. "I am the future Goku and this is the future Vegeta I think you can tell by the resemblence. I came to warn you of something of great importance" "WHAT!? You can't be me! I'm me! Plus you're not even half as handsome!" "Please we came here to train you to fight against a new force and I brought poterra earings.'' '' but me and Vegeta can't use the earrings anymore we already fused with it once." "but you can fuse in a differect form of yourself" "I don't get this guy..." "heheheh I know exactly what his talking about Kakarott. What he means is you and me fuse with fusion dance and Goten and Trunks fuse with the fusion dance and Goten puts one on his left ear and we put one on our right ear!" "Very good Vegeta. That's not the only reason I'm here. I'm also here to train you to this new level of supersaiyajin. Supersaiyajin 4!" The future Goku and Vegeta start a transformation into supersaiyajin 4 and has red fur and long black hair and red eyes and a yellow shirt on, while Vegeta had a darker fur on and longer black hair as well very dark red narrow eyes. Goku and Vegeta are stunned at this new form. "I'm going to train you *points at Goku*"Goku said to Goku "and you *points at Vegeta*said a very deep voiced Vegeta. "and both of your sons to turn supersaiyajin 4 if the full fusion doesn't work so we'll be prepared for the worst."  
  
What is this new Goku and Vegeta talking about training them for? Why is it so important they train to become this new type of a supersaiyajin. Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball X.  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball X. The future Goku and Vegeta starts training everyone at 100,000 X gravity and intensing their muscles to become supersaiyajin 4. They all fuse and go supersaiyajin 3 to fight supersaiyajin 4 future Goku and Vegeta to become 4. How will they make it. Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball X. 


End file.
